Life after the adventure
by Owlcity98
Summary: Peg and Bernie hae just settled down to married life. but then they discover something that could change the way they look at life forever. Rated T for saftey and I'm really paranoid. Better than it sounds.


Life after the adventure..._A spin off story from the adventures of Clutch Powers._

Chapter 1...Normality

Peg looked out of her bedroom window; it was just like any other day. The sun was shining and the people of LEGO city were going about their lives as they always did, everything was normal, as it should be. She let out a sigh, then why did she so down? At that moment, she felt and arm snake around her waste.

"Good morning mien Fraulen" said a thick German accent, belonging to that of Bernie Von Beam, LEGO cities most brilliant engineer.

"Good morning Bernie" the smell of fresh coffee filled the air "Mmm, something smells good." She said turning to face him.

"Ja, I know." He looked away and blushed. "I made you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you Bernie, that's very sweet of you." She said, pecking him lightly on the lips before making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Bernie's blush deepened, even though they had been happily married for just over a year now, she still never failed to make him blush like that. He turned and followed her down the stairs. Peg sat down at the table and began to tuck into her breakfast, courtesy of Bernie, it was delicious.

"Oh Bernie it's...AHH" she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Oh Peg! Are you ok" He said his eyes full of concern and worry.

"Yes I'm fine Bernie, just a headache." She smiled reassuringly as she got to her feet. But as soon as she stood up everything began to spin and she suddenly had the erg to throw up. She wobbled back and forth a bit before Bernie ran to her side to steady her.

"You don't seem fine, just sit down and I'll call for the doctor." He said sitting her down on the sofa.

"Oh Bernie, relax, I'm fine."

"Nein, you're not fine, now sit there while I call the doctor, here's a bucket in case you feel like you're going to be sick." Bernie said strongly. This was the first time she had ever seen him act so assertive. About ten minutes later the doctor arrived and sat down beside Bernie, in front of Peg. She checked her over and let out a sigh.

"Ok Peg, from what I gather you could have one of two things. The first one is that you could just have a sickness bug which can be easily cured with some medication and a few days rest. On the other hand, I have reason to believe that you could be pregnant." Said the doctor.

"P..P.. pregnant?!" said Bernie, who suddenly began to feel rather ill himself.

"Yes, so have you and your partner had any...contact that could have enabled you to have become pregnant recently, Mrs. Von Beam?" asked the doctor.

"Yes...about 1 month ago." Peg said shakily, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Bernie.

"Well then, I suggest you go down to your local chemist and buy some pregnancy tests. Make sure you buy two different makes, some are more accurate than others."

"Is there anything you can give me for the pain, doctor?" She asked.

"The most I can prescribe you is some paracetamol. Remember, I'm not saying that you are pregnant, it's just a precaution. Call me if you have any further questions, Mr and Mrs Von Beam." The doctor smiled and left.

"Oh my god..." Peg's eyes started to well up. " I can't believe I might be pregnant! What am I going to do, Bernie?" she sobbed.

"What the doctor said, buy some pregnancy tests so then we can know for sure." He smiled and helped her up. Peg put on her coat and shoes and made her way to the chemists. The fresh air helped ease her headache, but she couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach. When she got to the chemists, she stopped and shakily put her hand on the door.

"Are you ok miss? You look a bit peaky." Said a man, who had noticed her worrying.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern." She replied and opened the door of the chemists. She picked up two pregnancy tests and a box of paracetamol. She placed them on the counter.

"Hello, just these then?" said the preppy looking shop assistant.

"Yes, thank you." Said Peg digging out her purse.

"So, what are you hoping for then, a boy or a girl?" said the shop assistant cheerily.

"I errr... well..." Peg stuttered she shook her head and threw a £10 note onto the counter and grabbed her things.

"Thank you... keep the change." She shouted as she ran out of the shop in a blind panic.

"Ok... come again soon..." said a rather confused shop assistant.

Peg ran through the front door, stopping only to see a note from Bernie saying that he had gone to work. She ran into the bathroom and prepared both tests. She waited ten agonising minuets before checking the tests.

"OH MY GOD, IT CANT BE..." she shouted. Both were positive.


End file.
